Faunus Feelings
by GarnetRose7673
Summary: Sun is feeling down after he's rejected by Blake when he invites her to go the dance with him. Blake then thinks she might've been a bit harsh. One-shot!


**Author's Note: I've taken a small break from writing my other story, and after seeing Chapter 5 of Vol. 2, I just had to write this! If you haven't watched it, then I suggest you do in order to get a good understanding of what the subject in this story is! In other news, this is a one-shot between Sun and Blake, and the first one-shot I have written. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sun watches as Blake and her team walk away, after the former harshly rejected his invitation to go to the dance with him. He sighs and lowers his head, emotionally hurt, and turns around and walks towards his team. Neptune notices that Sun is looking a bit down, and begins to talk to him.

"Sun, is something up? You seem a bit down." Neptune asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sun replies, but then Scarlet and Sage soon join in.

"Come on dude, don't give us that BS. Obviously something just happened, cuz you were just fine a minute ago!" Scarlet says, with Sage following, "He's right. Normally, you're pretty talkative and cheerful. What's up?"

"Like I said, I'm fine!" Sun replies, irritated.

"Dude, don't lie to your own team. Come on now, we're all friends here. Just tell us!" Neptune asks once more.

"Fine! I asked Blake to the dance, and she rejected me… Harshly…" Sun replies, heavily sighing.

"Oh, is that why you're like this? Cheer up, man! I'm sure there are others here who-" Neptune begins to say, but Sun cuts him off.

"No, I don't want to ask anyone else, nor am I going to go with anyone else! I like Blake, okay? I also care about her! If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked her in the first place!" He says, his voice filled with a bit of rage. He then begins to walk away. "I'm going for a walk. I'll catch up to you guys later…"

"Poor guy… Blake's rejection took a toll on him, it seems…" Sage says as he watches Sun walk off. "Let's give him some time… For now, let's head back to our dorm." He finishes, and they all walk back to their dorm.

"You know, Neptune, you really should watch what you say sometimes, because it can make things worse. I reckoned he talked to you a lot about Blake, so that should've given you the idea that he has feelings for her." Scarlet says as they walk back to their dorm.

"Yeah… You're right…" Neptune replies, sighing.

* * *

Later that day, back in the hall of the RWBY and JNPR dorms, an annoyed Blake is seen walking out of her dorm.

"I'll be in the library." She says as she closes the door and walks to the library. "Why should I go to some stupid dance? What was Sun thinking by asking me that? He, of all people, should know better than that. Then again… I was a bit harsh…" She says to herself.

Blake continues and soon ends up in the hall where the training room is. She is about to walk by it but then stops as she hears some noise coming from inside. _'Who's using the training room at an hour like this…? And why does that noise sound familiar…?' _She thinks to herself, and slowly begins to open the door, trying to see who's in there. She takes a peek inside and is a bit surprised to see Sun in there. _'What's he doing?'_ She thinks to herself once again, and begins to watch.

"Damn it… That's not good enough!" Sun says frustratingly as the virtual targets surrounding him disappear. "I won't stop until I'm satisfied with the results, and I don't care if it's gonna take me all night!" He says as he prepares Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and starts the training once again.

Blake continues to watch with a smile on her face. In reality, she liked Sun. He was there for her when her secret as a Faunus and ex-White Fang member was revealed, and he listened to her story. Not only that, but he was willing to help her with the incident at the docks. Sure, he was a bit dumb at what he sometimes said and did, but she didn't really care.

Target after target, round after round, Sun trained furiously, trying to increase his swinging and shooting speed, at least that's what she thinks. However, after the last one, he gets even more frustrated.

"Damn it! This isn't working!" He says as he furiously punches the console, leaving a dent in it, and sits down on the bench. "Who am I kidding… Instead of helping me take my mind off of earlier, it's only making things worse… And I've been at it since this afternoon…" He says, heavily sighing.

_'__He's never acted like this before… What's gotten into him?' _Blake thinks to herself, and soon hears the answer.

"I should've figured she'd reject me anyway… I wonder, does she even know how I feel about her? Then again, probably not." He says and gets up. "Might as well continue… I know I can do better! With the tournament coming up soon, I have to!" He then activates the targets. He goes on to hit all the targets with amazing speed and skill, but after a few more rounds, he still isn't satisfied, and that's when he finally snaps. "Damn it!" He yells as he lets out his rage and punches the wall, cracking it, with blood dripping from it. He then proceeds to throw benches and other training equipment around.

Blake watched with a look of horror on her face. She soon couldn't stand to see the sight before her anymore. She was scared of what he might do next, so she did what came to her mind. "SUN! STOP!" She yelled as she entered the training room and hugged him as he turned around to see who yelled his name, trying to get him to calm down.

"Blake…?" He said as he froze from the sudden contact.

"Please… Stop this… This isn't like you…" She replied, her eyes filling with tears.

Soon enough, Sun calms down and hugs her back, his non-bloody hand slowly moving through her hair. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that…"

"It's not your fault… It's mine…" Blake says, trying to hold back her tears.

"No, it isn't your fault. I was stupid enough for even attempting to ask you to the dance… It's just…" Sun started to say, before pausing.

"What is it, Sun?" Blake asks, looking up into his eyes.

"It's just… Blake, I love you!" He exclaims before capturing her lips in a long kiss.

'_I…I can't believe it… He just confessed…!' _Blake thought to herself happily and returned the kiss.

For a long time (Well, to them, that's what it seemed like, because you know, it's their first kiss and all that), they embraced each other, wanting the moment to last for as long as they could. Soon enough, they both stopped, albeit reluctantly, but still held each other in their arms.

Sun soon spoke, "Blake… I'll ask you one more time… Will you go to the dance with me?"

Blake smiled and happily replied, "Yes… I'll go to the dance with you!" She then rested her head on Sun's chest, smiling. She then said, "By the way… I love you too, Sun…" Soon enough, she yawned, and her eyes started to slowly close. After a little while, she was soon asleep in Sun's arms.

Sun smiled, "Get some rest, my kitty cat…" He then rested her on his back, picked her up, and walked out of the training room.

* * *

He arrived at the RWBY dorm and knocked on the door, and Ruby answered, with Weiss and Yang standing behind her. "Sun…?" They all said in unison.

"Shh… Just let me in real quick…" He quietly replied. The girls then saw a sleeping Blake on his back, and they all smiled, nodded, and let him in.

Sun walked in and got next to Blake's bed. He got onto one knee to carefully let her off onto the edge, then turned around, took her shoes off, and carefully put her into bed.

"Good night, my kitty cat, can't wait to go to the dance with you… I love you…" He quietly said and pecked Blake on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep, and this caused him to smile as well. He then walked out of the girls' dorm, saying 'good night' to them all and walked back to his dorm.

Back inside the girls' dorm, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Did he just say that he can't wait to go the dance with her…?" Ruby said.

"Not only that, but did he just say 'I love you' to her…?" Weiss soon followed.

"And did he just kiss her on the cheek…?" Yang also said.

"You know what, I say we just go on and head to bed, ourselves… It is kinda late…" Ruby soon said with a yawn before she started to get ready for bed.

"Agreed." Yang and Weiss said in unison and got ready for bed as well.

* * *

Sun continued to walk along the halls to his team's dorm, and he had a huge smile on his face. He got to confess his feelings to Blake, and he was even more overjoyed when she returned those feelings. Not only that, but she was actually going to go the dance with him! He soon reached his team's dorm, but before entering it, he stopped, looked outside the window, and thought to himself, '_This is the best day of my life…'_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this! If you have any suggestions/notice any errors I might've possibly made, please leave them in your review! Thanks!**


End file.
